


A Bad Day Turned Great

by benjji2795



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjji2795/pseuds/benjji2795
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>...he really should like, say something, instead of standing there watching him like some kind of creeper, but he’s turned on and completely mesmerized.  Derek counts his reps silently in his head—</em>one…two…three<em>—watching Dex’s freckled shoulders, the way his deltoid and trapezius muscles across ripple as his body bobs up and down from the bar.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bad Day Turned Great

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was wholly inspired by [this post](http://ericbittlethebae.tumblr.com/post/134405164031/does-anyone-else-really-want-dex-wearing-nothing) and the following tag added by [tina-warriorprincess](http://tina-warriorprincess.tumblr.com): _"#Dex doing pull ups in a doorway and Nursey's just like O.O and silently counting along"_.
> 
> I hadn't meant for this to become smut at first, but hey, it happens, and I think this is damn good smut anyway, despite not having written smut in like, three months. Hope you guys like it! :)
> 
> Hugs for my beta-er, [DaZeli](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DaZeli/pseuds/DaZeli)! <3

It had been a really shit day for Derek.  His American Lit professor clearly hates students, if the test he took this morning was any indication.  He was supposedly prepared and yet it still totally kicked his ass.  Derek’s about ninety-nine percent sure he failed.  That was bad enough, but then at lunch, someone ran into him and made him spill his coffee on his shirt.  And without time to go back to the Haus, he spent the entire afternoon with a huge stain on his shirt and smelling like coffee.  He cut his last class a half hour early, in the hopes of avoiding things getting any worse, but it just wasn’t to be, because on his way back to the Haus, he tripped, dropped his phone so the screen shattered, and scraped his knees up.  Bitty, shockingly, didn’t have any pie, so he’s decided his next best option is just to collapse in bed and like, sleep until tomorrow.  The day couldn’t get any worse if he was asleep.

 

Derek trudges up to the attic and lets his backpack slide off his shoulder and drop onto the floor with a thud.  Dex isn’t at the desk, so Derek does a quick scan of the room to see where he is, and freezes when he sees him over by their closet.  And his day goes from worse to worst.

 

Because Dex is wearing nothing but black compression shorts and a backward snapback on his head, and he’s using the pull-up bar they’d put up over their closet door.  He has on wireless headphones, and there’s the sound of hard rock leaking from the earbuds.

 

Derek’s already almost half hard, and he really should like, say something, instead of standing there watching him like some kind of creeper, but he’s turned on and completely mesmerized.  Derek counts his reps silently in his head— _one…two…three_ —watching Dex’s freckled shoulders, the way his deltoid and trapezius muscles across ripple as his body bobs up and down from the bar.  His mouth feels dry and his pulse starts racing as his eyes drift down to where Dex’s ass is, perfectly shaped by his shorts, and below that, his thighs, thick and muscular.

 

Objectively, Derek knew Dex was hot.  He doesn’t stare in the locker room, but even so, you still notice things.  And it’s not like that’s something that freaks Derek out.  He’s very chill about his sexuality.  Girls are hot, boys are hot—just, people are hot.  It really doesn’t matter to Derek.  He’s always kinda had a thing for Dex, but now that he’s spent a month sharing the attic with Dex, Derek is pretty sure Dex is like—and this is even with his ridiculously large ears and his ginger hair and his constant scowl—he’s on some other level of hotness that kinda makes Derek feel like he's going to spontaneously combust on the spot— _fuck_ , Dex is just really _hot_ , okay?

 

“Huh?” Dex asks, dropping off the bar, landing on the floor with a solid thump as he pulls his earbuds out and hangs them over the bar.

 

_Shit, did he just accidentally say his last thought out loud?_

 

“I uh,” Derek stammers, grappling hopelessly for words.  “N-nothing.”

 

Dex’s amber eyes narrow, and despite the serious look on his face, Derek can’t help watching a bead of sweat roll down his forehead, in between his eyes, over his nose and coming to rest just above his upper lip.  Derek’s feeling a really strong urge to lean over and kiss it away.  Instead, he clenches his fists and implores his body to get a grip.

 

“You’re being really weird Nurse,” Dex scowls and shakes his head.  He reaches over and grabs a shirt that’s draped over the desk chair and pulls it on, and Derek can’t help his eyes following the hem, watching as Dex tugs it down and smooths it over his abs.  When his eyes finally come back up to meet Dex’s, Dex is frowning and biting his lip and whoa, when did they get this close?  “You’ve been super weird for like—since we moved in here,” Dex adds.

 

And that’s fair, but it’s not like Derek has any experience regarding what to do when you have to live with someone that you want to pin to the wall and kiss the fuck out of.  And it’s not all his fault because Dex has been like— _preening_ the whole time and Derek just can’t say he’s even been trying to keep his gazes subtle; so of course Dex picked up on it.

 

“W-well so have you,” Derek stutters weakly in reply, and it’s not like he’s wrong for saying that, because Dex has been walking around the attic in minimal clothing _a lot_ for seemingly no reason.  Dex leans in closer to him and Derek can feel his puffs of breath on his skin, and his entire body seems like it’s on fire.

 

“Hmm, so maybe I have,” Dex says darkly, smirking confidently, and _fuck_ if that isn’t the sexiest thing Derek’s ever seen.  “What are you going to do about it, Nursey?”

 

He didn’t start staring at Dex for the purpose of actually kissing him; he’s not really sure it’s a good idea.  But Dex is challenging him, and he’s using a low, throaty, _sexy_ voice and Derek’s resolve just snaps like a twig run over by a semi-truck.  He roughly seizes Dex’s head and crashes their lips together.  Dex doesn’t seem remotely surprised, and he puts his hands on Derek’s hips and pulls him so their bodies are flush.

 

Derek curls his fingers into Dex’s hair and tugs gently in response, and Dex moans.  It’s a deep, guttural sound and it’s also one of the hottest things Derek’s ever heard.  He groans, and Dex takes the opportunity to slide his tongue into Derek’s mouth and _fuck_ , Dex is really good at kissing.  Derek wonders if there’s anything else Dex is good at, and if he’ll get the chance to find out.

 

His hips jerk up into Dex, and he’s achingly hard and so is Dex.  They really need to be wearing fewer clothes.  Derek slips his hand up under Dex’s shirt, carefully brushing his fingers over his nipples, and Dex shivers as Derek lifts the shirt up over his head.  His hands come back down and settle on Derek’s ass.  He squeezes and Derek’s hips buck up again, a flash of heat running through him as he feels his erection brush up against Dex’s.

 

Dex pulls back and grins slyly, walking Derek backward towards the bottom bunk.  He goes willing, letting Dex shove him onto the mattress.  He scrambles to get horizontal, his head by his pillow while at the same time trying to rip his shirt off, and Dex settles down in between his legs and slowly, deliberately unhooks the button on his jeans.  He slides his fingers under the waistband of Derek’s underwear.  Derek lifts his hips up and Dex pulls his underwear and jeans off and God, Derek is pretty sure he’s going to die because Dex seems so sure, steady, and he’s smirking at Derek’s straining dick.  It’s just so, _so_ much, and in every imagining Derek’s ever had about this moment, Dex was nervous and unsettled, not—so fucking _cocky_ (to excuse the pun) and it’s so fucking arousing.

 

Then Dex wraps his fingers around him, stroking slowly and nope, this is the moment when he dies, because he gasps and he’s not sure he can breathe in again, it feels so good.

 

“If you could only see how unchill you are right now,” Dex snickers.  That kills the mood for a second, and he draws in a breath, groaning and rolling his eyes in spite of the situation, because only William fucking Poindexter would have the nerve to talk to him about _chill_ while he’s in middle of getting a handjob.

 

“W-we’ll just see how chill you are when you’re in this position,” Derek replies breathily.  Dex inhales sharply and blushes darkly and that’s it, that’s the Dex Derek was expecting to see.  Also, since Dex isn’t wearing a shirt, Derek can see that the blush goes all the way down to his chest and _shit_ , that’s hot, and the mood is back already.

 

After a little bit of calm, deliberate stroking, Dex twists his wrist and then picks up speed.  Derek swears loudly, thrusting his hips up into Dex’s hand because, _fuck_ , he’s really close.

 

“D-Dex,” Derek pants, and that’s all he can get out because his head is swimming and it’s really hard to think of anything except Dex’s hand on his dick and how good he feels.  Dex looks up and licks his lips and that’s it for him.

 

“Fuck!” he groans, snapping his eyes shut as he comes on his stomach and Dex’s hand, so hard his toes are curling.  Dex strokes him through it, and Derek lets his head fall back on the pillow, breathing deeply.  It takes a few minutes for his brain to stop feeling fuzzy and—well, _shit_ , he didn’t even think it was possible to come that hard.

 

Dex crawls up beside him and starts sucking on his skin where his neck and shoulder meet, one hand in Derek’s hair and the other running up and down his chest.  If Dex keeps this up, Derek is going to be hard again.

 

For the moment, that’s not what he wants, so he pushes Dex back and rolls him over so that he’s on his back.  He wriggles his way on top of Dex, capturing his lips in a filthy, open-mouthed kiss, feeling his come smear on Dex’s stomach and making their bodies easily slide against each other.

 

He can feel Dex’s hard-on pressing up into his belly, and so Derek quickly nips at Dex’s earlobe before scooting down.  He pulls Dex’s compression shorts off to reveal Dex’s cock, head nestled in a bed of ginger curls, glistening with pre-come.  Derek’s been with other guys before, and he feels like showing off, so rather than returning the favor with a handjob, he leans down and slowly licks up Dex’s length.  Dex’s startled gasp tells Derek that among the things Dex’s was expecting to happen, a blowjob was not one of them.

 

He pauses for a second to grin up at him, and then wraps his lips around the tip.

 

“Nurse, _fuck_ ,” Dex hisses, a hand finding its way into Derek’s hair.  He sucks and then pops off of Dex’s dick, only to immediately take him back in, going down as far as he can without gagging.  Dex tugs at his hair and _God_ is that hot.  Derek slowly starts to bob his head, and Dex gasps for air, clearly overwhelmed by the sensation.

 

Derek doesn’t bother taking his time, establishing a rapid, steady rhythm.  Dex is acting like this is his first blowjob and if that’s the case, it won’t take him very long to come.  Sure enough, it’s barely been two minutes, and Derek can feel Dex tense up under him.  He’s red-faced, panting loudly, and he can’t seem to get any words out.

 

Derek slides his mouth off and uses his hand to get Dex the rest of the way there, reveling in the way Dex shouts and his whole body spasms as he shoots all over his chest and abs.  Derek waits until he relaxes and releases him, slithering up to lay next to him.

 

“That’s _so_ much better with a guy,” Dex finally says after a long silence where all that can be heard is their own, panting breaths.

 

“Yeah,” Derek agrees, and maybe that’s not completely true, because it’s good with everyone for him, but that was the best he’s ever had by a mile.  “I’ve wanted to do that since we were freshmen,” he adds hesitantly.  He probably shouldn’t, because they just hooked up, and it doesn’t have to actually mean anything besides them both being horny and wanting to get off.  But he also needs to talk about this with Dex before he tries to run off and act like nothing happened.

 

He turns his head on the pillow to glance over at Dex.  Dex is smiling and it’s making Derek’s heart stutter in his chest.

 

“I’ve kinda wanted to since we met on the tadpole tour,” Dex replies sheepishly, his body flushing bright red.

 

“That’s a long time for the two of us to be pining over each other,” Derek chuckles, because that means since he’s been pining after Dex for more than two years, Dex has been pining after him for longer.

 

“Well you’re really hot,” Dex sighs.  “I just couldn’t get you out of my mind.”

 

“Ditto,” Derek responds.

 

Dex shoves him.  “Shut the fuck up.”

 

“It wasn’t a joke.”

 

“Oh my God, you can’t be serious.  I’m _not_ hot,” Dex scoffs.

 

“Yeah, you really are,” Derek says, leaning over and kissing Dex softly and sweetly.  That seems to stun Dex into silence, because the minutes stretch on without him saying anything else.

 

“What do you want this to mean?” he eventually says, so quietly that Derek almost didn’t hear him.

 

“It can mean anything you want it to mean, Dexy.  I’m up for whatever,” Derek answers, trying to be chill about it.  He doesn’t want to scare Dex by saying that “I want you to be my boyfriend because that was the best sex I’ve had in my life oh and also I really like you.”  For most people, that’s just a huge leap to make from having sex.

 

“Will you go out with me?” Dex blurts out.

 

Derek knows his smile is ridiculously big when he replies.  “Yeah.  But don’t you think we’re doing this a little out of order?”

 

“And whose fault is that?” Dex asks, rolling his eyes as he stands up and offers his hand to Derek.

 

“Um, yours.  You were the one working out wearing only compression shorts and a snapback,” Derek argues, grabbing one of their discarded shirts and wiping himself off and tossing it to Dex.

 

“Wrong!  You weren’t even supposed to be here!” Dex retorts, catching it and then tossing Derek a clean shirt from their closet.

 

“I had a rough day, okay, or at least I was,” Derek replies, shaking his head as he pulls it on.  “I just gave up on the day early and I was going to take a nap before I saw you.”

 

They pull on their pants and come down the stairs, still light-heartedly bickering.  Derek freezes when he sees Bitty in the kitchen.  He can see the tips of his ears are burning scarlet and _shit_ , they kinda weren’t very quiet.  Derek clears his throat and Bitty jumps.

 

“Goodness!” he exclaims.

 

“Is everything alright Bits?” Derek questions cautiously.  They probably should’ve just left, because Dex is going to be utterly mortified by whatever Bitty says, but it’s too late to change his mind.

 

“Well um, I just—” Bitty stammers uncertainly.  “Do—do y’all think you could keep it down?  Ya know, if you decide to do— _that_ again?”

 

Dex starts to cough as he goes red-faced and Derek giggles, because, yeah, they were loud, but Dex was definitely louder.  But Bitty heard them having sex and okay, maybe he should be a little embarrassed too.

 

“Sorry Bits, we will next time,” Derek mumbles, feeling his own face flush.  “And by we, I mean Dex,” he adds a second later, with a smirk on his face.

 

“Shut up!” Dex hisses, his face a shade of red Derek has never seen before.

 

“I’m just chirping you,” Derek says, looping an arm around Dex’s shoulders.  “Let’s go out and get some dinner.”

 

“Okay,” Dex murmurs, briefly burying his head in the crook of Derek’s neck.

 

“Y’all have fun!” Bitty says excitedly.  “Oh, and I’m happy for y’all.  It’s ‘bout time!”

 

At that, they both blush and quietly exit the Haus, Derek thinking that this really wasn’t such a bad day after all.


End file.
